


Anathema

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [386]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky contemplates religion and how it relates to their cases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/22/2000 for the word [anathema](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/22/anathema).
> 
> anathema  
> A ban or curse pronounced with religious solemnity by ecclesiastical authority, and accompanied by excommunication. Hence:Denunciation of anything as accursed.  
> An imprecation; a curse; a malediction.  
> Any person or thing anathematized, or cursed by ecclesiastical authority.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #100 Hundreds.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Anathema

Ducky mused about Christianity as he worked on the body in autopsy. There were hundreds, no millions of Christians in the United States. The ten commandments were one of the most important beliefs in most Christian religions. 

One of those ten commandments was thou shall not kill. As such, it should be anathema for those millions of people to kill. Yet, every year thousands of people died and many of those perpetrators were people who professed a Christian religion.

He couldn't help wondering if it was a problem with the religion or the people that resulted in so many people ignoring or seeming to ignore one of the foundations of the religion.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
